


Snow Days Are Always Best with a Friend

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 7, Harry is 5. They have a snow day and play in the snow. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days Are Always Best with a Friend

“Look Harry it’s snowing!” Louis shouted, while looking at the falling white snow through his window. “It is?” little Harry asked. He got up from his building blocks corner and stumbled across the room. Standing on his tip-toes, he looked out to see the snow for himself. “wow..” he whispered. “Cool huh? Maybe my mom will let us play in it!”   
  
Louis scurried out of his room, leaving poor Harry to stand there confused. He ran throughout his house until he made it to the kitchen. He peered around the big room and found his mom sat at the round table, reading the paper. “Mom, can Harry and I play in the snow?”  
  
Louis’ mom looked into his pleading blue eyes. Trying to think of a nice way to say no, but she couldn’t. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, “Yes, but make sure that you both dress warm.” Louis had a wide smile on his face. He rushed to his mom and gave her the biggest hug, “Thank you mom.” She smiled, patted his head, and told him to hurry before she changed her mind.   
  
Louis ran throughout his house once again, until he reached his room. He poked his head through the entryway and found Harry with his face and hands pressed against the window. He walked up to Harry, and ruffled his curly hair.   
  
“Come on Harry, my mom said yes!” Louis took Harry’s hand and they made their way to his closet. “Here Harry, I know these will be a little big on you, but it’ll have to do.” Louis helped him put on his winter coat, hat, boots, and his very own red mittens that didn’t fit him anymore. “There you go Haz, all set.” Harry blushed. “Thank you Lou.”  
  
Louis put on his snow day attire and soon enough, he and his best friend were outside in what they liked to call. A winter wonderland.   
  
The boys made snow angels, snowmen, and even had a snowball fight. They never wanted to go inside. “Boys, it’s time to come in.” Louis’ mom called through the backdoor. Harry must’ve been colder than Louis thought because next thing he knew. Harry was gone and inside the warmth of his house.   
  
Louis trudged through the snow while muttering not-so-nice things under his breath. He wanted to stay out longer.  _Mom is so mean_ he thought to himself. He eventually made his way back inside and found Harry sitting at the table with hot cocoa in his tiny hands. “Would you like some Lou?” Louis had been craving hot cocoa.  _Oh, why not?_ he thought to himself yet again.   
  
He took a seat next to his small friend and took a sip of the boy’s sweet, warm drink. “It’s delicious Haz.” The curly haired boy smiled. “It is…”  
  
Louis started to swing his feet underneath the table. “You know Harry, I wish we were still outside.” Harry shook his head. “It’s too cold out there.” Louis immediately stood up from his chair. “It is not Harry” Harry didn’t say anything.  
  
“Ah-choo.” Louis wiped his nose with his sleeve after his rather quiet sneeze. “Told you” Harry mumbled, while a small smile, grew on his face.


End file.
